


Netflix and Chill

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Instalive, M/M, RPF, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Bradley does his instagram live and struggles
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #406:Donate a prompt





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened. Well, the insta live did happen and Bradley was adorably fighting with technology. The rest just happened in my mind ;)

"I keep pressing the button....no." Bradley frowned and stared at his phone. This wasn't going as he had planned. Helplessly he pushed the button again and again, but the connection didn't happen. "Let me try..."

Desperately, he was trying to get Tom into his instagram live and he could just see Tom's face, even though he couldn't see him yet. He was there, he commented with the fans, so there wen't the surprise.

"The person I'm trying to get a hold of now...how hard are you laughing?" Bradley felt the heat rise in his cheeks. This was totally embarrassing. Before he started this, he had told everyone that he had it under control and no, thank you, he didn't need help. Now he clearly proved that he so didn't have it under control and yes, please, he needed help while he was fighting with technology. No question who won the fight.

"There you got a good look at my kitchen again." Awkward! At least he had cleaned it up just this afternoon and with the picture as blurry as it was, nobody would notice that the floor needed a good scrubbing - which he had scheduled for the next day, not that it mattered now.

After lots of fiddling and more embarrassment, he finally got a hold of Tom and they chatted away. Which was so much more comfortable than just staring at the phone, not knowing who was watching, not seeing anyone.

He ended the insta live a while later and heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Done?" Colin came down the stairs, trying to hide a grin.

"Yes." Bradley didn't want to look at him. Colin had offered his help and advice, but he had insisted on knowing what he was doing.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Colin made himself a tea and Bradley blushed furiously at the thought of accidentally showing the fans his kitchen while Colin might have been in it. Colin in nothing but a t-shirt and pants.

"Yes, it was."

"It was..." Colin pretended to think. "Adorable."

"I am not 'adorable' and you know that."

Colin laughed. "You were and I would know." He sipped his tea. "Looking around like a little confused owl, trying to find other buttons to press..."

"I am NOT a little confused owl!" Bradley frowned but couldn't help but laughing. "I so don't want to see this again. Not one of my better performances."

"I think you did well. Finding all the questions you wanted to answer and going through the trouble of writing them down on little cards...that was...very thoughtful, very...prepared."

"It was so much easier once I could talk to a real person." Sighing again, Bradley went to the sink and put all the mugs he had used this time into it.

"I noticed." Leaning over, Colin pressed a kiss on Bradley's temple. "So...what are we going to do with this evening?"

Bradley shrugged. "Netflix?"

"And chill?" Colin waggled his eyebrows and went for a mock-alluring grin.

"I'm knackered. This is more exhausting than it looks."

"How about I give you a massage first and we'll take it from there?"

Who was he to resist? "Alright."

So, Netflix and Chill it was.


End file.
